The Beast Chronicles
by Drifter of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: What happens to another set of kids who are changed into hybrids? Bad summary, but hopefully good story, also first fanfic. Pleas R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my friends in my martial art class.**

_**The Beast Chronicles**_

Hey everyone, my name is Dane. I'm fourteen but I'm not like anything you would refer to as 'normal'. That is, unless of course, you are a human/animal hybrid that lives in a group trying to survive daily from attacks by X-fers, half human half bulls or wolves, or robots, and trying to stop evil blackjacks from taking over the world, and setting free the countries under their control. So if this is happening to you as well, then yeah, I'm normal to you. I'm sure you want to know how my friends and I got into this situation, so I'll go ahead and tell you how we became hybrid mutants and how the U.S. fell under the blackjack's control…

It was the middle of summer when me, Jacob, Jesse, Beth and Alyssa went to the park to mess around with the old football and Frisbees. We laughed as we threw them around, with the sun shining through the trees and on the pond as well.

Jacob was a year younger than me, but he was an inch or two taller than me. He was 5'11½', with shorter black hair and brown eyes, with a soccer player build.

Jesse, Jacob's younger brother, was eleven, but he was a tough kid with courage. He's 4'6, with shaggy black hair, and brown eyes, like his bro.

Beth, who was also a year younger than me, was one tough girl. She was also one of those people who could feel how you felt, for example, if you felt bad, then she'd feel bad for you as well. Beth was 5'8'ish, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Alyssa, along with being my age, was like Beth's sister because they were extremely tight. Also, these two girls are ones you don't wanna get angry 'cause if you do, you'll be sorry… quickly as well. Alyssa was 5'7' with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

I was the oldest member of the group. I was 5'10' with somewhat medium length brown hair and brown eyes. Out of all of us, our sensei(teacher) told me she knew that I had great leadership skills to lead our group if something happened. Little did I know that I would use those skills sooner than I thought.

So while we were playing around, listening to the radio, an announcement came on it. It said, "_WE INTERUPPT THIS BROADCAST TO BRING YOU AN URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT_."

"This can't be good," Jacob said, echoing my own thoughts about the interruption.

"_Earlier today, the White House, along with the rest of Washington, was attacked,'' _the announcer continued," _With the President getting captured."_

"WHAT!?" we all yelled at once, looking as shocked as we sounded.

"_The captors who took the Pres. Were using an army composed of robots and what looked like human/animal hybrids as well. When the captured the Pres., they demanded control of the country in return for the President's safe return. In an immediate Congress decision, it was decided to accept their terms. So, as of right now, America is under the corporation known as UniStar's control."_

"NOO!!" Alyssa screamed.

"It can't be, it just can't be!" Beth said.

"I don't believe it, no I don't!!" Jesse said as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

While they were talking, something in the pond caught my eye, as well as Jacob's as well. I could tell this would be bad.

"Guys, turn around!" I said in a commanding voice. Just after I said that, the things finally came out of the water. They were robots with clamps and square heads as well. There was about 12 of them altogether, coming towards us. "Damn, that's a problem," I said, just as we heard footsteps behind us, revealing 10 guys in black outfits pointing guns at us. "Make that two problems," I muttered. I got ready to tell them to run for it, but before I got the chance to, I was knocked out….

So, six months later, we're here living in a place we've nicknamed the "Oasis" since we're in the middle of a freakin' desert. The blackjacks(the scientist here) have been testing on us, so now we're all hybrid freaks.

Beth now sports two wings, like a falcon's wings, that give her a 13ft. wingspan. She can also communicate with her mind and make things move to a certain extent, along with increased strength.

Jesse is now part wolf/werewolf, each form giving him a different specialty. He also has enhanced smell, sight and hearing, along with his strength. Alyssa, like Jesse, can change into a panther/were-cat as well, giving her the same enhancements as Jesse.

Jacob now has two scaly blue wings. He is unique because he can also morph into a dragon, tail, head, teeth, everything. He also is as strong as Jesse and Alyssa in their forms, while he goes full dragon, as well as breathing energy blasts.

As for myself, I have two gray/white feathery wings with a 14½ft. wingspan. I have enhanced strength, but I also have the ability to weild fire, and make myself and part of my wings firey as well.

So yeah, we're seriously out of the ordinary. But hopefully soon, we'll bust out of this place soon…

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it so far, plz tell me anything i can improve on this and my next ones as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Phoenix, wake up!"

I sighed as I woke up to our normal "wake up call" in morning, which the blackjacks call us by what DNA we're made of. So I'm known as Phoenix, Jacob's known as Dragon, Beth's known as Hawk, Alyssa's called Panther and Jesse's called Wolf.

"Phoenix, Hawk, Dragon, Panther and Wolf, wake up!" the blackjack yelled again.

I sighed again and told them to look awake. They did without complaint because this was when we got fed. Yes, even when you're being experimented on, you get food. Course, within the food we get, they have something in it that keeps us from being at full strength. This morning's chow was pancakes ,I think, well they tasted like 'em, but they sure didn't look like it. But while I ate it, I felt different somehow. But before I could dwell on this for long, the blackjacks yelled for the daily tests to begin. Great…

After the morning tests, we had our lunch food, which was sandwiches, but while eating them, I got the feeling again. Only after I sneezed and I got a small fireball to appear, did I realize the feeling. They forgot to add the strength drainer into the food today! I sent a thought to Beth, who relayed it to the rest of our group.

_Finally, _I thought, _we're escaping here tonight..._

During the afternoon drills, I was able to retrieve my bombs that I've made in the past few months. When the blackjacks left for the night, we made our plans for escaping this place.

I took two of my marble sized bombs and got ready to throw them towards the robots stationed in the room. Jesse shifted into his werewolf form along with Alyssa shifting into her panther shape. Beth waited at the ready for our plan to begin. Jacob turned into his Dragon and roared, getting the robots to come near his cage. Once they were surrounding his cage, I threw the first bomb, blowing half of them up, and before the other half could react they were in bits. It was time for our plan to begin.

Jacob used his strength to slice open the bars of his cage, Jesse bit the lock of his cage, and Alyssa used her claws to pick the lock on her cage, while Beth bent the bars of her cage with her mind. I made an "X" with my arms, igniting them and cutting the bars in one swift motion. I got out of my cage, stretched my wings, and then my team and I started opening the cages of the other mutants, while Jesse and Alyssa kept watch.

I forced myself to keep going when I opened a cage and saw its resident was no longer breathing. In the end, we had around twenty-five other mutants with us, of all different genetics.

Before we made our final escape, we grabbed a few items, which were a laptop, an ID card, and a credit card (what they had enough money to spare for us).

"Alright everyone," I started, "Once I blow open this door, all hell's gonna break loose. We'll be attacked my X-fers and robots, but keep going. Those who are stronger help the ones who need help. If you see some fall, go back and help them, got it?"

"Got it!" all of them yelled.

"Alright, get ready!" I warned.

"Ready when you are," Jesse said as he crouched next to me. I nodded.

"3, 2, 1…Fire in the Hole!!" I yelled as I threw my bomb at the door, blowing it up and setting the alarm off in the same moment.

"Go, go, go!!" Jacob and Jesse roared and howled. In the lead were me, Jesse and Jacob, with Beth and Alyssa behind us helping others in the middle.

After we rounded a corner, that's when we ran into trouble. X-fer bulls ran at us, horns pointed in a dangerous point. Jacob blew an energy blast at two of them, knocking them back. Jesse morphed into his werewolf and started biting and slashing X-fers. I punched an X-fer right in its nose, but it countered me and punched me in my shoulder before I sent a fire-blast right in its chest, knocking him out. By now in the fight, most of the X-fers were knocked out, thanks to the other hybrids. I noticed a few skid marks on the floor, so I figured that they led to the exit.

"Come on, we're almost out!" Beth yelled, reading my thoughts as usual.

Now in the lead were me, Jacob, and a fox hybrid that was tracking the blackjack's scents for us. Finally, as we rounded a final corner, I stopped the group for one final time.

"What's the holdup?" a mutant asked.

"I have a bad feeling about going out there," I said.

"Oh well, we want to get out of here now!" another one yelled.

"We can't keep them in here for much longer," Alyssa whispered to me.

"Alright," I said sighing, "We'll go out, but if something gets out of hand, get the heck out! Understand?" After a lot of yeses, some were really aggravated ones, I led the group outside.

_Damn, why did I have to be right?_ I thought as I stared at our attackers.

There were about forty robots with lasers blazing at us, along with X-fers pointing guns at us. Crap.

Then they started firing at us. About 5 fell before ten of the hybrids started attacking them. I figured they weren't going to get far.

"Everybody run!!" I yelled as I tossed down a smoke bomb. Then my group circled around before we took off into the sky, with Beth carrying Alyssa in her panther form, and Jacob carrying Jesse as a wolf.

I looked down again to see the smoke clearing. I saw the first hybrids who fell, along with a few others as well.

_I'll take them down for this,_ I silently made an oath to myself, _I'll make them pay for everything they've done to us and them, I swear it. _I finished my silent oath and started flying and looking for a place to try and crash and regroup…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch. 3

So here we were, five mutants flying over a desert, not sure where we were, nor headed. All we knew was that we had to get away from the Oasis.

"Alright guys, it's time we start looking for a place to crash for a while" I said, as the sun was above us, "so start scanning the area." After about ten-minutes, Jesse spotted a place.

"Not bad, Jes," Alyssa said as we went to scout the cave out, "decent space, one exit, seems pretty good place to defend, I say we crash here."

"Same here," Beth said.

"Dido," Jacob added in.

"Alright then, we'll stay here till' morning," I said, "first of all we need to get food and figure out where the heck we are. Jesse, Alyssa and Beth, go and see if there is any prey around here we can eat. Jacob, you'll help me try and figure out where we are, got it?"

"Yeah," they said as they started with their jobs. Jacob and I started turning on the laptop. After a little bit, we were finally able to figure out where we were. We were in the middle of the Chihuahuan Desert, with Del Rio a few hundred miles away, which was only a few hours flight from here. When we had found out where we could get some supplies there, the hunting party had come back successful, with some hares and rats. Ok, I know a lot of you are going _ewww_ over it, but what would you do for food in the middle of a desert, huh? Anyways, I lit a fire and soon we were eating our dinner.

"So what did ya figure out?" asked Jesse between mouthfuls.

"We're in the middle of the Chihuahuan Desert, which by the way UniStar owns now, and we're gonna fly to a city called Del Rio on our way to Houston," Jacob answered him.

"Once we get to Houston, we'll map out what we'll do next," I said, finishing off my portion," in Del Rio we'll get some food, but in Houston we'll get new clothes, gear, and etc."

"Sweet! Shopping!" Alyssa and Beth cried in unison as they started thinking about what clothes they were going to get at Houston. Jacob had started back on the computer, with Jesse hovering over his shoulder. Since everyone was busy, I stepped outside to spread my wings. When I did this, I knocked up some sand, uncovering an object. After I dug it out a little more, I found out it was an old book, an ancient Indian book of legends. I brought it back in the cave to examine it closer.

When I opened it, it turned out the legend was about a phoenix, a hawk, a wolf, a panther, and a dragon ironically. It told a story about how the group had met by fate, then banded together to defeat the darkness threatening their home. In their final battle with the darkness, the phoenix used all of its hidden power to destroy the darkness, but it was lost in the process. By the end of the story, the whole group was listening to it.

"Interesting story, Dane," Beth said.

"Yeah, so you said you found it in the sand?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah it was weird, almost like I was meant to find it," Dane said sticking his head out to see the sun setting. "Ok guys; let's pack it up for the night. I'll take first watch tonight, Jacob second, and Alyssa, you'll be last tonight. Jesse, Beth, in the morning you two will go and see if you can find us some breakfast. Alright, now hit the hay everyone."

The night went off without a hitch thankfully. In the morning we had a small breakfast, then we started heading to Del Rio. Since Jacob had memorized the route we were taking he was in the lead, leaving me to carry Jesse, and Beth still carrying Alyssa. IT took us about 2 hrs to get to Del Rio. We stopped outside of town to try and act normal, mainly for us that meant me, Jacob, and Beth furling our wings under our clothes, and Jesse & Alyssa staying in human formed.

The first thing we did when we got to Del Rio was to find a change of clothes. We got lucky and found a replacement shop for our clothes. We found a poncho store that would do us until Houston. The owners were kind to us, and allowed us to have the ponchos for free. The husband, Mr. Via, also convinced the general store people to give us a free meal and supplies, which included a compass and some canteens of water. But as we ere thanking the Via's, a group of X-fers appeared in town, demanding supplies from the Via family.

"You know the drill," an X-fer said, holding a bag towards some goods.

"No, for once we won't do as you say!" Mr. Via said.

"Si, we are not afraid of you anymore!" Mrs. Via said.

"Fine, it's your funeral," the X-fer laughed, morphing into his wolf form, same as the others. They then proceeded to then start destroying items on the walls of the store.

"No!!" Mrs. Via yelled at them.

"We can't let them do this!" Beth said.

"Then let's not!" I yelled, punching one in the stomach, sending him flying out the front window.

"Right!" Jacob & Alyssa yelled together, sending two more X-fers flying, along with Jesse and Beth sending the last ones out.

"Stand down humans!" the X-fers yelled.

"Make us," Jacob and I said together, blasting them back, sending them flying. They bounced back and came charging at us. Beth threw some railings at them with her mind. Jesse and Alyssa started clawing the X-fers as they charged. I punched another in the face, followed up by a kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. After that, and the other's beatings as well, they turned tail and ran. Literally.

"That should be the last time they bother you again," Beth said.

"How can we ever repay you guys?" Mr. Via asked.

"You already have," I said," but please don't tell UniStar we were here okay?" I asked, having the group unfurl wings and get ready to move out.

"We promise," Mrs. Via said.

"Thank you," I replied, motioning for the group to take off to start on our way to Houston….


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it took me so long to make this one, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I got writer's block at one point. well, here's my long chapter. plz R&R!)

Ch. 4

So there we were, waving goodbye to the Vias' as we flew overhead, then swiftly fixing our direction and heading off to Houston. So far, we were doing pretty well for only escaping two days ago, since we've only ran into the X-fers one time.

"Think we'll see the X-fers or robots in Houston?" Jesse asked.

"Probably," Jacob muttered, just loud enough to hear over the wind.

"My guess is that they'll be more robots there just to keep the people in line, and so that way they can use X-fers for other purposes," I replied.

"Think they'll attack us?" Beth asked.

"As long as we don't bring out our wings or morph or anything along lines we should be fine, unless they take a DNA sample," Alyssa said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

After a couple more hours of flying, we reached our destination: Houston, Texas. As when we reached Del Rio, we stopped outside of town and furled our wings in.

_Damn, why am I good at guessing UniStar's plans?_ I thought as we approached the city, which, as you could probably guess, was run with a lot of robots. The worst thing about it is they were scanning people's ID cards or something like that. We had to hang back a minute to figure how we were gonna get by.

"Any of you got any ideas on getting past these bots?" I asked.

"We can't smash 'em," Jacob said, "cause for every one we smash UniStar will send two more to replace it."

"Crap," Jesse said, "plus since there's enough of them, if we fly over them, they'll warn the X-fers to come after us."

"Hmmm… hey, didn't we grab something from the Oasis that'd help us?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, the ID card!" Beth piped up.

"Alright, let's see if it works," I said, pulling out the ID card out of my bag as we walk up to the robots.

"_Identification please!"_ the nearest robot said.

"Whatever," I muttered as I gave it the card, praying that the card would be okay.

"_Identification confirmed! Have a good time in the city Mr. Hikari, and here's 300 to purchase anything you need."_ It said.

"Uhh… Thanks, keep up the good work," I said to it, and started walking faster away from the bots.

"That was close," Jacob said once we were a safe distance away.

"Yeah, too close," Beth said.

"Alright, let's scout around and see if we can't get some new duds around here," I said, "the ponchos don't allow much room for my wings."

It took us a little bit, but we were finally able to find a clothes shop.

"Alright guys, pick out some clothes quickly, we've got about an hour or so before we need to get more supplies for a while, so pick out some duds fast!" I told them, passing out sixty bucks to each of them.

Within that hour, I picked out some jeans, some red & black shoes, a black sleeveless shirt, along with a red hooded jacket with a golden phoenix on the back, along with snagging a pair of black goggles so my hair doesn't get in my eyes when I fly, and some gloves to top it all off. I bought the stuff and waited for the rest of them.

Jacob and Jesse were the next ones to show up. Jacob was wearing a teal sleeveless shirt, along with a black wind breaker and a silver dragon-tooth. Jesse had gotten a blue short sleeve shirt with a silver sword on the front, with a pair of shorts so he could fight better his forms.

A few minutes later Beth & Alyssa joined us. Beth had gotten some brown pants, a white t-shirt, and a gray windbreaker. Alyssa bought a green tank top and some green shorts to go along with it. They both had gotten some hair bands to keep their hair out of their eyes when we have to fight.

We got the stuff then headed to a food place on the sidewalk for some pretzels, paying with the credit card we swiped of course. After that we ran to a store and got enough food for us for a couple of days.

"Alright guys, that's everything we need," I said as we walked out of the store, "now we just need to find a good place to take off from."

"Easier said than done," Jacob said as he scanned a map of the city, "the best place we could go is just around the outskirts of the city."

"You sure that's the only way?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, positive," Jacob replied.

"Yeah, yeah we know," Jesse said as we began walking.

It took us about ten minutes or so, but we found an alley way around the side of the city. I took out a pocket knife I got from the store and Jesse & Alyssa cut slits in mine, Jacob and Beth's clothes, allowing room for our wings to spread.

"Alright guys, suit up!" I said as Jesse and Alyssa morphed. Jacob spread his wings, but knocked over a pile of cans and got a few of the robot's out there's attention.

"_Intruders! Stay where you are!" _the robots commanded as he pointed their lasers at us.

"Damn," I muttered before tossing down a smoke bomb. "Guys up, up and away!" I yelled as I shot upward, pulling our stuff with me.

The robots started firing lasers at the cloud of smoke as we watched from overhead.

"Damn robots," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Beth said urgently.

"Yeah, northeast gu-heck!" I yelled as I got hit in the stomach by a weaker laser shot.

"You okay?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm fine, let's go!" I said, "Follow me!" We started flying northeast, while dodging lasers from the robots. Let me tell you something, it's a lot harder than it looks. Luckily for us though, since we were so high up, the laser shots lost a lot of their power.

Unfortunately for us, we had chosen the part of the city which it'll take us the longest to get out of the city. So of course we had to dodge a lot of laser fire of most of all the robots in the city. Also unfortunate for us, we couldn't return fire because of all the people down there. Dang, this sucks doesn't it?

"Guys split up to avoid the fire!" I yelled to them.

"But, what if we can't find each other again?" Beth yelled.

"Don't worry! There should be no fire once we get out of the city, we'll try and catch up after that! Now go!" I ordered to them as we split up.

They followed the orders reluctantly and I shifted my attention back to dodging the lasers. After getting in my wings and legs a few more times, I realized I couldn't dodge the lasers on sight alone.

I then remembered an old saying I've been told before, "If you shut off one sense, your others become stronger."

_That's it!_ I thought as I closed my eyes, allowing my hearing to increase greatly as I start dodging fire more easily. _Wish I had thought of this sooner,_ I thought as I neared the edge of the city, as the fire became less and less.

When the fire had finally ceased, I opened my eyes to find my friends. They had already caught up with each other and I flew up to catch up with them.

"Alright this has been fun, but let's look for a crash site, shall we?" I said as we started descending closer to the ground.

We eventually found a thick field of bramble that we decided to camp in that night, since there was an open space only reachable by air. After a quick dinner of hot dogs on a stick, we seemed to relax a bit more.

"Hey Dane, what's our plan now?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, now since we got the thing we needed, um, let's relax for a few days and look up stuff about UniStar," I said, bluffing.

"Might as well," Alyssa said, "after today it'll be harder to find places to rest." I sighed as it looked like everyone believed my bluff.

_Nice bluff,_ Beth said in my head.

I sighed inwardly, _At least they believed it._

_Just hope they believe your next bluff._

"Whatever," I muttered, then added, "Alright guys, Jesse you take first watch, followed by Jacob and Alyssa." They all nodded. "We'll be here a day or two so that they can't find us. Our food should hold out for about five days or so. So after the two rest days, we'll have to look for another town, got it?"

"Yeah," they said as Jesse moved to do watch and the rest of them lie down to sleep.

I took my goggles off and layed down a few feet away from the fire, thinking about our narrow escape. _And this is only the beginning,_ I thought as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(let me say one thing real quick...I am deeply sorry this is extremely overdue. I had a real bad writers block with this, and have been putting it off for a long time now...I'll update this and my other story as much as I can)

Ch. 5

After one day in the branches, we were doing pretty fine, for being fugitive experiments on the run of course. While Jesse and Jacob were on lunch duty, I decided to try and find out more about the UniStar guys.

About as soon as I start typing, Alyssa and Jesse hear me. "What're you looking up?" they asked, almost in unison.

"Trying to see what all I can find out about UniStar," I replied.

"Try looking under the guy's files," Jacob suggested.

"And id that doesn't work, there might be a page on some experiments they were working on," Beth said.

"Alright," I said as I start going to the laptops files and finding something almost immediately.

"Hey, got something," I said.

"What's it about?" Jesse asked.

"Not sure," I responded before starting to read it.

The file was some entries set in by the guy who was using the laptop back at the Oasis. Here's one entry that was interesting:

_July 1__st_

_The test subjects are doing well so far, especially the Phoenix, Falcon, Panther, Dragon and Wolf ones. Even with the Wolf X-fers, they still wanted another Wolf hybrid. But as far as where they obtained the Phoenix and Dragon DNA, it still is classified to where we can't get to it._

_One of my colleges tried to find that info…That was his last day…ever. I'll end it with that. But that put the rest of us into line quickly._

_July 4__th_

_Something unexpected is starting to happen within a few of the experiments. They seem to be starting to mutate on their own. Such as in the Falcon, she seems to be starting to lift things up without even using her body, or even touching it for that matter…_

The rest of the second entry went on about some of the other experiments we never knew about.

"Well that explains how Dane can use fire, Beth has mind abilities, and I have my energy blasts," Jacob says.

"So that means also that we're still mutating," Beth noted.

"And Jesse and I still need to gain a new power," Alyssa said.

"I wanna see if I have gained a new ability yet," Jesse says, facing the walls of bramble protecting us. "Laser eyes!" he yells, as he fully opens his eyes, expecting something to happen….which nothing did.

While he's still trying to find his ability, the rest of us are cracking up laughing. "It's not funny!" Jesse protested as we started to let up on the laughing.

Finally, after a few more sad/hilarious attempts at trying to figure out his powers, he gave up.

"Hey Dane, mind if I see the laptop for a minute?" Jacob asked, after we had stopped laughing of course.

I nodded as he took the laptop from me. We waited anxiously as we watched him type quickly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Got something," he said.

"What you get J?" Alyssa asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the nickname before answering. "I got info on the X-fers, check it out." He said, as we crowded around him to read the information on the screen.

The layout of the page showed a picture of both the wolf and bull X-fers. Jacob clicked the bull type first:

The bull X-fer shown looked like the ones we were used to seeing for a looonngg time. They stood on two 'hooves', had a bull's tail and fur, but with human-like hands, had the usual horns out of their heads, along with the goatees on their chins, and were measured to be around 6'5' feet tall. Along with the photo, there was some text to the side of it:

_One of the two types of living guards there, these are the powerhouses, seeing they're bred for their strength. They lack speed and agility, but it is not needed to often, seeing as they're put to guard experiments usually. Also known as 'Minotaurs', seeing they're based off of the legends._

And the rest of the information is just describing how they were created and such.

"That explains a lot, seeing as they've got enhanced strength," Jesse said, rubbing his arm, probably thinking of the time he made fun of one of them and almost had his arm broken.

"Yeah, I remember that," Beth said, reading his thoughts. She's gotten a whole lot better at that now.

"Let's check out the other kind now," Alyssa said. Jacob nodded, going back to the other kind of X-fer now.

Like the Minotaur page, they wolf X-fer page showed a picture of, you guessed it, a wolf X-fer. They stand on their back paws, are around 6'ft tall, have thick fur everywhere (don't ask, it's weird to look at) and have bushy tails. And this is what their text reads:

_The second type of living guards used usually, they are more of trackers. They use their enhanced senses in order to hunt down fugitive experiments, along with adding to the secret polices. They have more speed than strength as well. Also referred to as 'Werewolves'._

"Figures," Jesse mumbled, seeing he was more like the X-fers out of any of us.

"So now that we've figured out more about our opponents, what now?" Alyssa asked.

Before any of us could respond, a growling nose was heard near us.

"Get ready…" I whispered as they nodded. Jesse morphed into his werewolf form, while Alyssa morphed into her panther. Jacob went into his dragon self, while Beth levitated a few rocks near her. I simply made a flame in my hand.

The growling drew closer, like it seems to do in the scary movies. It seemed to freeze time itself as it drew closer and closer til….


	6. Apology

Sorry for who all were reading this, it's been too long since I've updated this story, and since I thought of some new things for this, I'm going to be doing a new story about this, so hopefully I'll be updating in a few weeks. Look out for the first installment of Beast Chronicles: Escape.

-Drifter of the Forgotten Ones

PS: I'll be making a plot outline for this one.


End file.
